


Fall Leaves

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: Just a happy morning in fall with the love of your life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fall Leaves

When you woke up, you did so with a smile on your face. Just like every day during this past year since you moved into this house with Bucky. So far, it had been the best year of your entire life. While the house was somewhat secluded – also thanks to the incredible huge property it was built on. Though the next town was less than an hour away.

It was a wonderful day in early autumn. Sunny and still warm, though the nights could be crisp already. The leaves of every single tree – be it on your property or in the forest – shone in bright yellows, reds and oranges. They were your favourite of the current season. Every day, you’d collect those Fall Leaves you found most beautiful that day and decorate your home with them.

As you turned around to greet your husband Bucky, he wasn’t there. Which was not at all like him because he loved to watch you sleep and wake up. On the nightstand, you found a tray with breakfast, some autumn flowers from the garden and a “I love you”-note from Bucky. It conjured a smile on your face.

After the breakfast, you went looking for your husband. He wasn’t in the house and neither was Borf, the incredible attached mixed-blood dog the two of you had adopted literally the day after moving in. Putting on your jacket, scarf and boots you got yourself ready to look for the two of them on the spacious property. They had to be somewhere, otherwise Bucky would have left you a note.

You found them behind the house, in the big meadow right next to the fruit garden that was basically Borf’s playground. Man and dog were playing some kind of catch in the – till yesterday neatly raked together – pile of old leaves meant for the compost pile. You groaned. It had taken the two of you nearly the entire day to create that pile in the first place.

Before you could chide Bucky for the mess, he turned around, still chasing Borf who came in your direction. For a second, you could see the bright laugh on his face. Then realization hit him and suddenly, he was all flustered. Meanwhile Borf tried to make you join the fun, but you simply patted his head before shoving him away.

“What was this supposed to be, Mr. Barnes?”, you asked with a tiny smile on your face. It was hard to be mad at your husband when he’d had so much fun. “Wanted to collect some pretty leaves for you.”, he admitted sheepishly. You laughed and gave him a little peck on the cheek. “That’s so sweet of you. But you’re still tidying this up.”, you answered. “Yes ma’am.”, Bucky sighed.

You gave him another peck, this time to the corner of his mouth. “I’m gonna go apple picking. If you finish by midday, I **might** bake an apple pie.”, you said, drawing out the ‘might’. Instantly, the bright smile you loved so much returned on Bucky’s face. “Now that’s a deal I like. You won’t find a single leaf out of order by midday, doll.”, he replied.

After a quick kiss, he got to work. Eager to earn himself that apple pie he claimed only you knew how to make perfect. With a loving smile on your face, you got the baskets and wandered into the fruit garden.

_Life was good and it would only get better._


End file.
